Come To Me
by Brookelyn1989
Summary: When a new family moves into the Nevada neighborhood and meets Jerry Dandrige things get... interesting!  I'm bad with summaries, just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Fright Night Fanfic and it's based on the 2011 version with Colin Farrell 3. Um, im not really sure about the title yet, i may change it but, this is just a short chapter to see if anyone likes it and to see if it will go any further than this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

_Your life is the same_

_Day after day_

_Everything that you do_

_You do the same old way_

_I can show you the world in a different light_

_Keep your heart to yourself_

_Give your soul to the night_

Come to me

_When you´re lonely_

_Come to me_

_When you need something new_

_Come to me_

_When you´re restless_

_´Cause I´ve got something just for you_

As I waited in the long line of people to board my flight to Nevada I felt a little sad but utterly excited. I didn't want to express these feelings to anyone else. My aunt and my cousin Serena were kind of weary about the decision we had all made. _Was this really what we wanted?_ I made a few steps closer to the stewardess that was helping the people in our line get on board with their carryon bags.

"You ok?" Serena asked looking at me. She was a couple inches taller than me and only 17 years old. I was 22 and still only 5 feet tall. I wasn't growing anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"No, just asking. But, if you want to know how I feel I'm kind of fucking pissed!" She said under her breath as we moved forward a little. _What is taking this line so damn long! _I gave her a sympathetic look. She stuck her tongue out at me. Serena wasn't very emotional or sappy like I could get sometimes. "Well, I don't blame you right there but, this is a good thing for us. Your mom did a lot of research and its way cheaper out there in Nevada to rent a nice home, in a nice neighborhood. Once we get there you and I just have to get back into our grind again. Your mom already has a job waiting for her out there and all me and you have got to do is start school and find a job as soon as possible. Well, at least I do for the rent." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna fucking hate this new school I'm going to. I refuse to be nice to anyone."

"Ok, then." After that was said, we finally reached the very energetic, blonde woman waiting for us. "Good morning, ya'll! Have a nice flight and enjoy your trip!" Her pearly whites flashing at us. Serena and I rolled our eyes as we followed my Aunt to our assigned seats. Finally, everyone's luggage was put away and everyone was settled into their seats and buckled up. We were ready to take off to our new life in Nevada. Before Serena even had the chance to try and steal the window seat from me, I took it. Obviously, she was pissed at me. I had been looking out of the window down below at all the little specs of buildings. "So, Serena if you had to chose what would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?" She just looked at me and told me to shut up. She was no fun and this flight was boring.

"Aunt Azelia how long is this flight supposed to be?" I asked, looking passed Serena to my aunt that was on the other side of her. "Actually, I think we'll be landing soon. Probably another half hour. I'm nervous." She told me as she bit her lip. "Don't worry, we will be fine. You have a job waiting for you so you don't have to worry about that…if that's what you're worried about. And hey, maybe we'll have a hot next door neighbor and he'll fall madly in love with you."

She laughed at me. Hey, it could happen. Let's just say my aunt has been on almost every dating site out there and hasn't had much luck. Plus, she is very picky, so that doesn't help her much. After another half hour passed, the captain of the plane was telling me and all the other passengers to fasten our seatbelts because we would be landing in Nevada very shortly. I buckled myself and tightened the strap. I felt excitement coursing through my veins. Oddly enough, I was excited for the nice warm weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUSCTIVE CRITICISM! Enjoy!**

After the plane landed my Aunt, Serena and I had spent a long amount of time searching for all our luggage plus getting the U-Haul ready to transfer our stuff to the house and then, going through the long process of picking the two cars up that were sent over along with all of our other belongings from Pennsylvania. What a big freakin' ordeal that all was. It put my cousin in a worse mood than she already was. My aunt was all stressed out as well. Honestly, the only thing I wanted to do was get everything in the house and then plop down on my bed and not wake up till the next day… but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, everything was ready to go. Serena and I hopped in my little 1986 red Corvette to get ready to follow my aunt and U-haul to our new home in Clark County.

"Does mom even know where she's going?" Serena asked as she pushed the seat back to lie down. "Um, let's hope so! I lent her my GPS…she better be using it."

I opened the windows to let the fresh air whip through my long brown hair. The smell of the air was fresh and a little dry. I loved this weather and the warmth. I liked the warmth a lot better than the cold. "I think I'll sleep with my bedroom windows open tonight. I'm not putting my AC window unit in tonight. That thing is heavy as shit, besides it's probably going to be a nice night." Serena turned her head and gave me a fake smile and put her thumb up to me. She was so pleasant. After driving for a half hour we made a right into a nice, quaint, and what it seemed to be, quiet neighborhood. All of the houses were small two story homes with all tan siding and small backyards that were all fenced in. _Well that's a good thing if someone has a pet. _

"Are you gonna stop! JESUS CHRIST!" Serena screamed and I hit on the brakes hard. I was so enthralled in the houses and neighborhood that I didn't know the U-haul had stopped in front me. "What the fuck!"

"Yeah, we're at the house Brooke. Good job." She said as she quickly got out of the car and started for the front door. I put the car in reverse and then parked beside the curb behind the U-Haul. I got out of the car and walked up the small driveway to my aunt's big old van.

"This house is nice, isn't it?" She wiped the sweat off her brow. It wasn't even that hot out and she was having a hot flash already. It was her age. My aunt was 60 years old but looked like she was 50. "Wow, two garage doors. You can fit all your junk in there." I said smiling up at her. "It's not junk!" She stuck her tongue out at me and we walked up to the front door to unlock it. Inside the house was a small living room to the right, a coat closet to the left, right as you walked in. We walked straight ahead and there was a kitchen and to the left was the stairs to the second floor. It wasn't a bad size for us. My aunt walked back outside to talk with the two chubby U-Haul guys that were unloading out things on the front lawn; in the meantime I made my way up the stairs to check out upstairs. Straight ahead as you walk upstairs was one bedroom. _This can be Serena's room. _I thought as I noticed it was quite small. I walked a few feet down the hall and noticed a good size bathroom with a nice shower. Then, across from the bathroom was a room a tad bigger than Serena's. Then, the last room straight down the hall would be my room. It would be nice and spacious for all my bedroom furniture. I've had the same furniture since I was about 5 years old. My mother and father bought it for me when we used to be a happy family. It's an expensive dark wood, Ethan Allen set; I was spoiled as a young child, I will admit. My mattress was about 13 years old too. I finally walked into the bedroom after observing it for about 5 minutes. I walked over to one of two windows in my bedroom and I opened it to air out my bedroom. It faced the street and I lifted up the scream as well to stick my head out to look down at my aunt, cousin, the two chubby U-haul guys and… another man? _Who's this character?_ I thought as I leaned my head out farther to get a good look at him, or at least try. As I leaned out I remember my shirt was not too supportive or appropriate to be moving heavy things and bending down and what not. At this point in time, I didn't care too much about my cleavage, smiling to the whole neighborhood. I was trying to get a good look at this new guy in my front lawn picking up heaving table and chairs like it was nothing. He had on a black wife beater and dirty khakis. He had what it looked to be like a manly, construction guy's fanny pack that had tools inside the pockets. His dark hair was slicked back and his arms were very nice. _He probably lifts quite often. _As I was still hanging out the window like an idiot, all of the sudden the man's head jerked up to look straight at me. I quickly pulled myself back in and ducked down under the window. _Did he know I had been looking at him the whole time? How long was I staring? _

"Brooke! Get down here and help us carrying the stuff in!" My aunt yelled from down on the front lawn. _Shit, now I have to come face to face with that guy._


	3. Chapter 3

Still sitting, hiding under the window I contemplated if I should even listen to her. I could pretend I didn't hear her? No, that wouldn't work. I sighed, as I got to my feet and slowly walking out of my room and down the stairs. I could feel the heat of my embarrassment reaching my cheeks the closer I got to stepping out onto the lawn. Seconds later my feet were planted on the green grass in front of the man and my aunt. My face was probably bright red by now and my aunt pointed it out. "Are you hot"? She asked as she felt my cheeks like I wasn't the 22 year old woman I was.

"Just a little bit." I said as I looked up at the man. Our eyes locked and I immediately looked passed him as if something else more interesting caught my attention. He just grinned down at me.

"Oh Jerry, I'm sorry, this is my niece, Brooke. Brooke, this is Jerry our next door neighbor." He reached his hand out towards me and I shook it. His grip on my hand was tight. This man was strong. Serena then came over to join us. "Hi Re-re. Did you meet Jerry yet?" I asked her as she came up beside me. She gave me a dirty look for calling her by the nickname I gave her. She simply said hi to him and she shook his hand, as well. I wondered if she thought his grip was kind of strong.

"Jerry offered to help us carry our stuff in. He said we could probably get it done by late tonight." Jerry smiled and started to move more furniture and luggage out of the U-Haul. The two chubby U-haul guys weren't much help. They looked quite weak compared to Jerry's buff physique. Another hour had passed and all of our things from the U-haul were out and sitting on the lawn-some things were already in the house which were mostly boxes. My aunt paid the two men and sent them on their way. Another two hours passed where we just kept bringing things into the garage and house. I couldn't help but, sneak peeks at Jerry as he worked. Once in awhile he'd catch me but I'd quickly look away. I kept embarrassing myself. It was 10pm when we finally finished. I was exhausted and I hated moving. But, I wasn't so mad this time because I was in a great climate and couldn't wait to check out the strip. Serena and I were in the garage when my aunt walked over to us. She had a white towel in her hand and was wiping her face. She sighed, "Girls, we are finally done! Jerry was so kind to help us wasn't he?"

"Where is he?" I asked looking behind her to the front lawn. "Oh jesus, I told that poor man to go home and rest!"

After that was said we closed up the garage and headed into the house. It was now my aunt's turn to walk around and finally take a look at our new home. I walked into the kitchen and took my cell phone out of my pocket. It was late; I wandered if my mom would even pick up. I dialed her number. After three rings she finally picked up. She sounded like she was sleeping. Our conversation was short and kind of awkward. I think she was mad and jealous I had decided to move with my aunt to Nevada. What else was I supposed to do? I was contemplating on calling my dad, even though I knew he wouldn't pick up. He never answers his phone after 5pm. _Jackass. _

"This place is nice!" My aunt said coming up beside me. I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go up to bed. I'm exhausted." We said good night and I made my way upstairs. As I entered my room I remembered I had left my screen open. Luckily, I didn't see any bugs in my room. I quickly closed the screen as I looked out the window into the night. It was a warm night; it was the beginning of September. I looked out upon the new neighborhood. It seemed like everyone was asleep; only one or two lights shown from a couple houses. I heard a car start and looked down towards Jerry's driveway. He backed his black pickup truck out of his drive way and headed down the street. _Where was he going? _I thought. He was probably heading to a strip club of some sort. I'm sure most of the men here in Vegas did that. _It was Vegas!_

I woke up the next morning around 10:30am and slowly got out of bed. I noticed my windows had been shut. _Did my aunt come in and shut them before I woke up?_ I reopened them and walked down the hall to Serena's room. I opened the door and peered in- she was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I heard my aunt rustling about downstairs so I went downstairs. I found her in the kitchen with a big box on the counter putting blue plates into the cabinets. "Hey!" I yelled, scaring her enough to almost drop a plate on the door.

"What the hell!" she yelled and I started to laugh. She grinned at me. "Um, can you please go and see if there is anything else sitting on the lawn that needs to come in. Oh, and check if we have any mail yet."

"We're getting mail this early? We just moved in yesterday." She didn't respond so I walked outside with my arms covering my chest. I didn't bother to put a bra on… yet. I started to walk down the drive way towards the mail box when I felt someone looking at me. I waited till I reached the mailbox and turned around. Low and behold it was our nice neighbor, Jerry looking at me with a green apple in his hand. I smiled and waved to him. He smiled back. "Good morning." He said, staying under his shaded porch. _Thank god he's not walking over._ I thought making a mental note to get a shower and brush my teeth once I got back in the house. I looked in the mailbox- no mail as I expected. I shut the mailbox and started to walk up the driveway, arms still folded over my chest.

"How do you like the neighborhood?" I stopped walking and turned toward him. He still was standing under his shaded porch with that same green apple. I was grateful. "It's nice! I don't have a problem with it yet."

"Are you guys going to be busy tonight?" He asked taking a hungry bite into his apple. I preferred pears, to be honest.

"Well, I don't think so… Are you going to be busy tonight?" _Why did I ask that? _

He chuckled. "Not particularly. I was wondering if you, your aunt and your cousin would like to come over for dinner tonight. I just bought a new grill and I haven't used it yet."

"Okay, yeah, sure. Let me just go in and ask my aunt real quick. I'll get back to you." He smiled and said okay as I hurried back into the house. I found my aunt still putting the blue plates away.

"Well that man has a nice smile." I said, after I had shut the front door behind me.

"Who?"

"Jerry, you know our neighbor. Oh, and he invited us to have dinner with him tonight. I think he's going to barbeque." She stopped putting the plates away and looked at me wide eyed. "Oh my god! How sweet of him. I should be inviting him over for dinner for helping us do all that moving." She reached for her cell phone that was on the counter and started to go through it. "Let me call him up right now."

"What, you have his number? How did you get that?"

"Oh, he gave it to me yesterday. He told me to use it in case I needed help with anything. He's a handy man apparently and does construction on the strip at night." I nodded and laughed. _Well, that explains his blacked out windows._ I sat on the couch in the living room and listened to the conversation. It seemed like my aunt didn't win the argument and we'd be heading over to Jerry's tonight for dinner. _This should be interesting… what will I wear? _I thought as I went to go wake Serena's lazy ass up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello all, for my followers and people who have reviewed the story, I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! One word… college. So anyway, here is chapter 4… finally. Please enjoy and please review!

I marched myself upstairs to Serena's room and banged on the door. From the other side I heard a muffled, "What?!" She sounded annoyed. I didn't answer but, opened her door. She was on her back straining her neck to look over at me.

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's beautiful out and I want to do some tanning before we go over our _lovely _neighbor's house for dinner tonight." She sat up.

"Jerry?"

"Yes."

"We're going over there for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm, yup this should be interesting."

I smiled. "Come on, get up and get your bathing suit on. I'll get some towels and stuff for outside. Meet me by the patio doors when you're ready."

I closed her door and went to my room to change into my bathing suit. I picked out a red two piece. It had boy short bottoms and a halter style top. I looked cute and had thinned since last summer. _It must have been from all the stress and anxiety_, I thought as I poked one of my ribs that slightly shown threw my skin. I stopped and just stared at myself in the mirror and my mind went back to all the trouble I had with my parents and my ex boyfriend. There was a sudden bang on my door and I jumped.

"You ready or what?!" Serena yelled from outside the door. I quickly put my black cover up on and left my room.

"So, _why _are we going over there for dinner?" Serena asked as she moved from lying on her back to lying on her stomach.

"I don't know. I guess he's just being nice and wants us to feel welcome."

"What's he having to eat?"

"I don't know. I think he's barbequing."

"Please tell me my mom is not making her potato salad."

I laughed at her. "God, I hope not! Jerry will not like that."

I moved on to my stomach to join her. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my back and it felt good.

"Hey, why are his windows black?"

"I don't know. Your mom said he told her, that he works on the strip at night. So, he probably gets his sleep during the day. I guess he doesn't want to be bothered by the sun?"

"Interesting, very interesting."

It was 7 o' clock when I was finishing getting ready to go over Jerry's for dinner. I had on a strapless, black maxi dress and black sandals. I kept my makeup light and I let my hair air dry to let my natural waves form. I shut my bedroom window and noticed the sun setting in the distance making the sky give off a pink and blue color. I took one last look at myself in my mirror and headed for Serena's room down the hall.

"You ready to go?" I asked. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. "You're wearing that, Serena?"

"Uh, yeah." I rolled my eyes and we headed down stairs and found my aunt in the kitchen.

"You two ready to go? Serena, you grab the potato salad and Brooke, you grab this bottle of wine, here." Serena and I grabbed our things and we headed over to Jerry's. My aunt rang his door bell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi all, it's me again with another chapter. I was re-reading the last chapter and realized that I didn't give you guys enough. I felt it wasn't that exciting so, I hope to make this chapter a little better. If anyone has any suggestions for making it a better or more exciting story, let me know. Again, I love reviews and constructive criticism. Read and enjoy!

My aunt, Serena, and I were waiting for our neighbor to open the door for what seemed like 5 minutes. My aunt rang the doorbell again and knocked.

"Oh my God, don't ring _and _knock." I scolded my aunt. She was kind of nagging sometimes.

"Hey." I heard someone say in my right ear. I jumped and screamed literally, almost dropping the bottle of wine in my hands.

"Woah! Watch yourself. Sorry, for the fright." I turned around and our neighbor was standing right behind me. Where did he come from?

"Hello, Jerry! You scared us!" My aunt stated the obvious.

"I'm very sorry, Azelia. I was outback grilling and I didn't hear you knocking. Follow me to the back." He motioned for us to follow him to the backyard and we followed. I was breathing heavy trying to calm myself down.

"Jesus Christ. He scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, I noticed." Serena started to laugh at me.

"Shut up."

"More wine?" Jerry asked, leaning over me with the wine bottle tilted over my wine glass.

"Oh my God, no more, please. I've had enough." I told him, giggling. I think this guy's trying to get me drunk.

All through dinner I caught Jerry sneaking glances at me. What is his deal? I'd ask myself. I was so not in the mood for dating, right now. My ex had hurt me too much. I mean, don't get me wrong, my neighbor wasn't bad to look at, often but, I just couldn't. I feel like I still have some unfinished business. I was broke from my thoughts.

"Are you finished?" It was Jerry… again.

"Oh, yeah! I'm finished. Let me help you." I said as I got up from the picnic table and started gathering Serena's plate and mine.

I followed Jerry into his house. It was quite dark in his home. There was only a lamp lit in the living room and a light above the sink that was dimly lit. I immediately noticed the blacked out windows. _So weird. _I walked over to the sink where Jerry was standing, putting the dishes in the sink. He took the plates from my hands.

"Thanks." I said giving him a shy smile and brushing my hands off. He started to wash a dish as I leaned one hip against the counter and crossed my arms.

"How long have you been living in the neighborhood?" I asked him, getting a good look at him. I hadn't had the chance until now to actually get a good look at this man. He was handsome in a tight black v-neck t-shirt, jeans and work boots. His hair was black and his skin was quite pale. I guess he didn't like the sun much. I could look at this guy all day, I thought.

"For about 2 years, I think. Do you think you'll stay in the neighborhood for awhile?"

"Oh yeah, probably. I don't think we're going anywhere, anytime soon." I said smiling at him.

He suddenly stopped washing dishes and took his hands out of the water. He took a step towards me and leaned his hip against the counter, mirroring me. He was very close, now. My heart started to pound. _What was he doing? _

"You know, if you ever need anything, you let me know, ok? I'm just right next door, Brooke." He said, softly. His voice made my heart flutter and at that moment I started to feel light headed. I looked up at him and smiled and thanked him. This little moment between us was interrupted by Serena.

"Yo, you ready to go?" We both turned and looked at her. I was a little flustered.

"Um, yeah. I'm ready."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Jerry said as he followed me out to the back yard.

After we all said our goodbyes, Serena, my aunt, and I went home.

"What were you doing in the kitchen with Jerry, you freak?" Serena asked. She and I were in my room sitting on my bed watching _Salem's Lot_. It's my favorite movie, about a vampire that takes over the little town of Salem's Lot. I looked over at her and made a face.

"What do you mean? I was helping him with the dirty dishes."

"You weren't washing dishes when I came in." I gave her an annoyed look.

"When you walked in he was telling me if I ever needed anything to let him know since he's our next door neighbor."

"That's nice." She said and rolled her eyes.

Later that night I had a hard time sleeping. I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I think it was because of the dreams I was having. I'm not sure, exactly what they are about or who is in it but there were these two red eyes looking at me the whole time and, what felt like nails running down my thighs. Finally, I was tired of lying in my bed with my eyes wide open so I got up and turned my bedroom light on. I noticed my window was open and tried to remember if I opened it before I went to sleep or not. I am pretty sure I didn't open it. I was kind of creeped out but, told myself to get a hold of myself. I was in a new home and a new neighborhood. It was normal for me to be a little skittish.

I decided to open my lap top and start looking for a part time job. I applied for a few drug store and grocery store jobs. _I hate retail._ But, that's all I could get right now. I only had my associates. School would also, be starting in a week. I guess I should check my new school email, I thought. Just a few emails from my teachers I'd be meeting in a week. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous to be starting a new college and nervous about having to make all new friends here. I miss my friends at home. I started to suddenly feel very depressed as I decided to check my Facebook. I quickly shut my lap top, forcing myself _not _to look his name up on there. _He was the past, Brooke. _As I sat on my bed with my closed laptop on my lap I noticed head lights in the street. I put my laptop aside and walked over to my window. It was Jerry pulling into his driveway. I watched as the head lights went off and he stepped out of his car. He was truly a handsome being. I wondered if he was single or maybe had a girlfriend on the side, but immediately reminded myself not to get into that with _anyone _yet. All the sudden, his head shot up in my direction and he caught me staring. I gasped and dropped down to the floor, hiding under my bedroom window. My cheeks started to feel very hot. _How embarrassing! _After a few minutes I peered out the window. He wasn't standing outside anymore. I let out a sigh of relief and decided to get my ass back in bed. I was hoping for a dreamless sleep as I dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

It was odd but, ever since my aunt, Serena, and I went over to Jerry's for dinner I've been having weird dreams, and that was a week ago. It's the same damn dream too. The red eyes and something scraping my thighs. I still had no clue who the red eyes belonged to. I kept blaming it on the stress of starting a new school and being in a new community and who can forget the terrible relationship I have with my parents and my crazy ex boyfriend. I sighed, putting my book down and getting out of bed to go get the mail that was just dropped off by the mail man. I slipped my black flip flops on and headed down the stairs and out the front door. As I walked down the driveway I noticed, in the corner of my eye, Jerry standing under his porch.

"Hey." I said cheerfully as I reached the mailbox, opening it to find 3 white envelopes in it. I looked through them as I walked up the driveway.

"Hey, Brooke. How are you?" Jerry asked. I stopped to turn and face him.

"I'm okay. Just waiting for my first day of school to start at the college." I noticed a green apple in his left hand. He looked, of course, handsome today in blue jeans, work boots and a grey t-shirt. I, on the other hand, probably looked like crap from lack of sleep.

"Ah, I see. Sleeping okay?" His question caught me off guard and I started to walk up the driveway towards the door.

"Um, oh yeah I'm sleeping well. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around."

"I'm counting on it." He said smiling, as I slipped inside the house.

A few hours passed and I heard a bus pull up outside the house. It was Serena's school bus. I watched her from the living room window walk up to the front door. I think I saw a smile on her face. I ran to the front door and opened it before she could open it herself.

"Hi!" I boomed with a big smile on my face.

"Ew, what are you so hype about?" She asked, laughing a little.

"I should ask you the same thing. What's with the smile on your face, grumpy? Did ya meet a dude at school?"

"None of your business." She said making her way into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"Well, did you meet any new people today? How was your first day?" She pulled a can of coke out of the fridge and opened it, taking a long sip.

"It was cool. It actually wasn't bad and to answer your question, yes, I met two guys. But, they're just friends. I don't think they're interested…yet." She said with a grin on her face. Now, she was searching the cabinets for something to eat, I guess.

"That's great! You'll probably make friends faster than me." She gave a smug smile like she was the shit, or something.

"Seems like you already have a _special _friend."

"Who?" I asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Serena sat down across from me with her can of soda and a bag of Dorito's

"Uh, Jerry. Who else?" I rolled my eyes.

"He is not my special friend. He's our neighbor and if I go outside to get the mail or something we say hi to each other. No, big deal, idiot. But, since we're on the topic of him…um, does he come off like kinda… odd, to you, at all?"

She had a look on her face like she was really thinking about the question but, suddenly said 'nah'.

"Really? Wanna hear something weird though that happened today?" She nodded for me to continue as she stuffed her face with Dorito's.

"I don't know if I told you but, I've been having this same weird dream for a week now and haven't been getting much sleep. I'm sure you can tell because I look like crap but, anyways I walk outside to get the mail today and Jerry's outside, just standing there. We say hi to each other and then he's like, 'are you sleeping okay?' And, I'm like, yeah? Isn't that weird that he'd ask me that when clearly, I haven't been sleeping well. How would he know and what a random question to ask."

Serena just looked at me and then rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"You watch way too many scary movies and read too much Stephen King. The guy was just making small talk."

"I guess. I just think that was a funny question to ask. Must have just been a very big coincidence. But, anyway, tell me about these two guys you met."

"Well, the one guy is in like all 4 of my classes and the other one is in my homeroom and in only one of my classes."

"Okay, and what are their names?" Getting information from Serena is like, pulling teeth.

"Ed and Charley. Charley's really cute but, I don't know about Ed. He's kind of a nerd, but I think he likes me."

"Serena, it was your first day. Relax." I said, laughing at her. If looks could kill, I'd be dead at that moment. Suddenly, I felt my cell start vibrating in my pocket. I saw the number that was calling and my heart almost dropped. Serena saw how I looked and asked who it was.

"It's Michael. Why the hell is he calling me?"

"Answer it!" Serena demanded. I hit the answer button and put the cell up to my right ear.

"H-Hello?" I waited a second and heard nothing but, static. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Listen, bitch I know where you ran to and I'll come for you one day. Don't think that I don't have people keeping tabs on you. Just watch yourself." Tears started to well up in my blue eyes and I quickly hung up and put my phone on the kitchen table.

"He's a bastard." I said looking at Serena.

"What did he say?"

"He said he has people keeping tabs on me, here. Also, that I better watch myself. What am I doing that I should watch myself?" The tears started running down my cheeks. Serena got up and grabbed me a bottle of water.

"Brooke, he's a fucking maniac. If anyone comes near the house that looks suspicious all we have to do is call the cops."

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish he would leave me the hell alone now. It's done. He left me. He was the bad person, not me." I started to cry harder now. I grabbed my cell and left the kitchen, running up to my room. I felt so sad and alone. I knew it was a bad idea but, I decided to call my dad. Maybe he could make me feel better. I picked up my cell and dialed my Dad's number. I let it ring 6 times and then, I hung up. He was probably busy with his new family. I wasn't even going to attempt to call my mom. I just couldn't deal with her attitude right now. What I did wasn't wrong. It was the only choice I had. I walked over to my bedroom window and opened it. It was a beautiful sunny evening. I felt like I was cooped up in my room so I changed into a black t-shirt, black running shorts and my running sneakers. I grabbed my cell and headphones and walked downstairs to find Serena watching TV.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks."

I didn't say anything more and walked out the front door. I walked outside and looked over to my left. Jerry wasn't standing under his porch… surprising. I put my ear buds in my ears, turned on Pandora, and started to jog. As I passed Jerry's house I looked at the blacked out windows. I still found them to be quite odd. I jogged passed a few more houses and jogged out of my neighborhood and eventually made it to a park. By this time the sun was almost down and I was tired. I stopped jogging and noticed a set of swings. I sat down on one and closed my eyes. A warm breeze blew my hair around and I exhaled. I couldn't stop thinking about what my ex said on the phone earlier. I knew that I shouldn't be scared but, to tell you the truth… I was. I didn't know what he was capable of and his voice sounded so harsh over the phone. I was starting to stress myself out so much tears started to trickle down my cheeks. Who did I really have to turn to? Nobody. Who could save me from him? Nobody. I truly felt like I was alone in this world. This stupid town in Nevada. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. I spotted a dark figure leaning on the tree a few feet ahead of me. I couldn't really make out who it was or what this person looked like. I started to feel uncomfortable as the figure moved away from the tree and started to walk over to me. Who the hell was coming towards me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start Chapter 7, I would like to thank Ralai and The Doctor Rose for reading and reviewing! Your reviews and encouragement make me excited to continue with the story! Now, onto Chapter 7, enjoy!**

My fight or flight instinct started to kick in when the figure continued to walk closer to where I was sitting on the swing. I quickly wiped my tears away and was about to get up and run when, low and behold, Jerry Dandridge comes into view. The sun was completely set now and the golden light from the lamp post above was shining on his sharp, handsome features. He looked good to say the least. I decided not to run since I knew Jerry, well, kind of. At least it wasn't my ex boyfriend then, I would have really had to run…fast.

"Hey, Jerry." I said nervously. Why was he here and by himself?

He sat down on the swing beside me so, I sat back down on my swing.

"Hey." He said with that million dollar grin. I felt my cheeks getting hot and I was hoping he couldn't tell that I was crying earlier.

"Everything alright? What's a pretty girl like you doing in the park all by herself at night?"

Good question, Jerry. Why was I? I'm lucky that it was only Jerry walking over to me in the park and not a serial killer. I just realized that I really didn't know how to get home from the park. I just kind of started running and didn't stop until I was out of breath. Smart, Brooke.

"Uh, I was tired of being in the house all day, so I thought I'd get some air." I looked over at him as I finished my sentence. He was looking up at the stars. Still looking up at the stars, he started to speak.

"Ya know, Brooke… there are a lot of bad people out there. A lot of bad, bad people." As he repeated himself about the "bad people" he looked me right in the eyes. "It must be hard for a young, pretty girl like, you adjusting to a new town, a new neighborhood, and soon, a new school. You gotta look out for yourself because who else will?" I nodded as if I completely followed everything he was saying. In reality, I was kind of unsure of him but, at the same time intrigued by his voice and his beautiful eyes, that seemed like they were burning into my soul. "Just be careful and remember if you need _anything _let me know." He finished off his speech with a friendly grin that relaxed my nerves.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I was thinking coming here by myself tonight. But, thanks." I said to him, looking into his eyes which looked almost black. Who has black eyes?

"Well, I should start getting back home. My aunt is probably freaking out by now." I said with a smile as I rolled my eyes. He laughed a little at my eye roll. I was hoping he'd come along with me so, I didn't have to find my way home by myself.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Jerry asked. Okay, _that _was weird, I thought. But, I didn't object to it. I was grateful Jerry walked me home and I realized that we weren't far at all from our neighborhood. Jerry walked me all the way to my door. Once we got there I turned around to face him. My eyes widened when I realized how close he was behind me. I could feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks again. What is he doing? Those black eyes stared into mine and I watched his eyes travel from my eyes to my lips, which were probably quivering from my nervousness. Thankfully, my aunt opened the front door before Jerry could do anything. _Thank you Aunt Azelia! _I turned around quickly when I heard the door open. Jerry stepped back a little from me.

"Hi, Jerry! How are you, hon?" My aunt smiled at Jerry. "Where were you?" She asked me. I didn't answer her but, instead turned back around to face Jerry, thanked him for walking me home and speed walked passed my aunt into the house and up the stairs to my room. How awkward was that?! Why was he getting so close to me? I ran all the way to my room and shut the door behind me. I ran over to my window and opened it wide. I was burning up for some reason. I touched my cheek with the back of my hand. My skin felt like it was on fire. I told myself to freaking relax. I sat down on my bed and heard my door open. I looked up and it was Serena.

"You, okay? Why are you breathing like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you just ran 20 miles. Plus, where were you? You were gone for awhile. Mom kept asking me where you were and I had to tell her at least twenty times that you went for a run like, what is she deaf?" Serena finished her rant with an eye roll.

"Well, yeah, I did just run all the way up the steps."

"You're really out of shape, cous'."

"Thanks, Serena. Can you please get out now?"

Serena turned her nose up and left, slamming the door behind her. _Bitch. _What was wrong with me? Why am I freaking out? It's just Jerry but, why was he so close to me and why did he keep referring to me as a 'pretty girl'? Is he trying to come onto me? Moments like these make me wish I still lived with my mom. She somehow always had the right answers. As I thought about her I realized that she hasn't called me yet since I moved to Nevada. She didn't even call to make sure the plane didn't crash into a million pieces or anything. My dad hasn't been picking up my calls either! What is wrong with my parents!? I put my face in my hands and let out a long sigh. I reached down and picked up my laptop from the floor and opened it up to check my email. I was hoping I had at least gotten _one _email back from one of the jobs that I had applied for this week. I opened my email and saw that I had an email from a manager at the small grocery store not too far from my house. _Retail. _I hated retail. Despite my hate for retail I continued to read the email. I was asked to come for an interview this Saturday and to respond to the email by giving them a call at the number listed at the bottom. Of course, I'd respond… tomorrow. I needed a job, bad. I saved the number in my cell and closed my laptop setting it back down on the floor. I was about to take off my sweaty top when I heard a knock at my door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy Chapter 8, ALL! P.S. I decided to play around with a little Jerry POV in this chapter. Tell me what you all think! If I did a good job at it or not….**

I pulled my shirt back over my stomach and told whoever it was to come in. It was Serena…again.

"Um, Charlie just texted me asking if you were at the park tonight?" What is she talking about? How would anyone know I was at the park? Jerry and I were the only ones there.

"Who's Charlie, Serena?" She looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth.

"That guy, Charlie, from my school. He's in like, all of my classes. You don't remember me telling you about him after the first day of school?"

"No." I was starting to get impatient. Where was she going with this? "Okay? What are you getting at? Yes, I was at the park tonight."

"With Jerry."

"Yes, how the hell do you know? Were you spying on me you little bitch?"

"I wasn't spying on you. Charlie was around there and he saw you with Jerry and he wanted me to tell you to stay away from him but, you can't let Jerry know that Charlie said that." The whole time she told me this she was looking at her phone screen.

"What? Why is this kid, who I haven't even met yet, spying on me? And why does he want me to stay away from Jerry. Is he a serial killer or something?" I hope she can hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Um, I have no clue. I've been questioning him for the last half hour and he said he'll tell us all in due time. He's being freaking weird."

"Yeah, I'd say so. Does he even know Jerry?"

"Apparently, he does. He refuses to talk anymore about it and said he'll speak to you soon." I just gave a look to Serena like her and her new little boyfriend were nuts. This Charlie kid probably watches too many scary movies, like me. Without another word Serena exited my room and I was finally able to relax and get a shower. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and took off my sneakers. Completely naked, I undid my hair from the pony tail that I had it in letting my long dark brown hair cascade down my back and shoulders. I turned my head and realized that I was right in front of my bedroom window! I got extremely embarrassed and fell to the floor. Great, I'm sure someone in the neighborhood may have seen me. I almost had another extreme freak out when I realized that my bedroom window faces Jerry's house. _Oh my God, what if he saw me? _I would never be able to face him again. I'd be so mortified. I decided to peek out of my window to see if anyone was outside who could have maybe seen me. I almost puked when I saw that Jerry was standing outside. He was looking up at the sky. Okay, maybe he had just come outside now, after I ducked under the window. He probably saw nothing. I continued to stare at him, looking at the stars. Once again, I was caught staring at him from my bedroom window when, all of the sudden, his gaze shot towards my direction. I ducked my head out of sight as quick as I could. I face palmed rather hard against my face causing my nose to burn with pain. I quickly crawled over to my bedroom door and grabbed my bath towel and wrapped it around my naked body. _I should really get curtains for the window, _I thought, as I exited my bedroom and walked to the bathroom for a hot shower. I shut the bathroom door behind me and locked it. I removed the towel from around my body and set it on the sink. I turned on the shower and the steam started to form in the bathroom. I was looking in the mirror at my face when it felt like someone tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly turned around to find no one behind me. I felt weird but, I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down. I walked a step over to the shower and stuck my hand in, testing the water. The water was to my liking and I stepped into the shower letting the water soak my hair and body. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me from the other side of the shower curtain. I gathered up some courage and peaked from behind the curtain. Just as I suspected… nobody. Then, I remembered I had locked the bathroom door. I told myself I was stupid for thinking someone was staring at me from the other side when I had locked the door. A locked door clearly means no one can get in… right?

Jerry's POV

Yes, yes, yes my sweet little devil, a locked door does me no one can get in…unless you're immortal. I say with a chuckle as I watch her peek from behind the curtain. I am invisible to the human eye. It is one of my many vampire abilities. I'll have this girl under my thumb in no time and Charlie better stay _out _of my way if he knows what's good for him. He should already know from what happened to him a year ago. The sound of the shower turning off breaks me out of my thoughts. I'm sitting on the toilet waiting for her to exit the shower so, I can get another greedy look at this girl's naked body. Those large, perky breasts are to die for. Before my eyes, the curtain opens and she steps out of the shower. Her pale skin glistens from the droplets of water that are on her skin. Her hair is dripping wet and hangs to the center of her back. She reaches for the towel and to my dismay; she raps it around her naked, wet body. _Damnit! _She opens the door and exits the steamy, hot bathroom; I follow her to her bedroom and stop at the doorway and grin as I watch her. I close my eyes and in a flash I'm on my porch gazing up at her window. She really does need curtains. I can see _everything. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! Thank's Stephanie for your input, I will def fix the paragraphs! Enjoy Chapter 9!**

That night after the weird feelings I was having in the bathroom I was having the weirdest dreams. I didn't dream of the red eyes and scraping claws. Instead, I dreamt of Jerry. In the dream I was crying and I had the worst pain in my heart. Then, I felt arms encircle my quivering body and I turned to face this person who wrapped their arms around me; it was Jerry.

In the dream he looked at me with caring eyes, eyes that almost looked black. I felt him grab one of my hands and squeeze it. I looked down at our hands and saw the claws and screamed. I woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavy. What the hell? I thought. Is Jerry this monster I had dreamt about before? I calmed down and reminded myself it was just a silly dream. There was so much I didn't know about this man, though. Right now, to me, he was just my odd next door neighbor who tried to kiss me at my doorstep earlier. I rolled onto my left side and drifted back to sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeppp! _I rolled over towards my end table, picked up my cell and shut off my alarm. I hate getting up early but, I wanted to call the grocery store that emailed me the other day and inquire about a job. I needed a job bad and maybe keeping myself busy would stop me from being upset all the time and keep my mind from wondering about Jerry. I pushed the black quilt off of my body and got up to go to the bathroom. I came back to my room, sat down on the bed, and dialed the number that was given to me in the email yesterday. It was a rather quick phone call. I'd be going for an interview tonight at 7:30. After hanging up, I lay back down on my bed but, then decided to get up when my stomach rumbled with hunger. I walked down the stairs and noticed someone watching Saturday morning cartoons with Serena. Was this _the _Charlie Serena mentioned a few times. I walked up behind them and tapped them both on the shoulder. They jumped and screamed in fright. They both turned around to find me laughing.

"What the fuck!" Serena yelled at me. "What's your problem?!"

"Sorry but, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to disturb you two love birds." I was really digging myself a very deep hole with Serena after that comment. "Is this Charlie?"

"Yeah, Charlie this is my annoying cousin, Brooke."

"Hey." He said, with a shy smile. He was cute I had to admit but, way too young for me and way too innocent looking. I like a guy who's a little rough around the edges.

"Could you do me a favor?" Serena asked.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. Charlie laughed.

"Can you run outside and get the mail for me. I'm expecting a letter from school." She gave me her best 'pretty please with a cherry on top' smile. I really didn't want to go out there though, after last night. Jerry could be outside and I didn't want to run into him. He could have seen me naked last night. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks from just thinking about it. Was it embarrassment or lust heating my cheeks?

"Do I have to?" I whined. She ignored my pleading and continued to watch TV. _Bitch. _Why am I the one always going out to get the mail? I sighed loudly and ran upstairs to put on my flip flops and a sweatshirt. It was dark and chilly out there, today. I ran back down the steps and to the front door. I opened it and as soon as I stepped outside I looked over to Jerry's house. I almost choked on my own spit when I saw him, not under his porch but, by his black pickup truck. He opened his car door and turned to me as I was walking back up my driveway with a wad of mail in my hands.

"Hey, friend." He had that million dollar, sexy as hell grin on his face. I couldn't help but, smile back.

"Hey, Jerry. What's up?"

"Eh, nothing really just making my way over to Walmart… maybe looking at some curtains while I'm there. My windows are looking a little… creepy, don't you think?" He was referring to his blacked out windows. I couldn't agree more but, couldn't tell him that because I was secretly freaking out inside. Why did he say that? Is he joking? Did he see me in my window last night? The only thing I wanted to do right now was run into the house and hide under my bed. Before I could make that move I felt someone roughly grab my arm and yank me all the way into the house, slamming the door. I turned to see who dragged me in the house and it was Charlie. He had the most terrified look on his face.

"Charlie what did you do that for? What's the matter?" Ignoring me, he ran to the living room window and looked out at Jerry. I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Jerry was giving Charlie a death stare. I looked at Charlie's face and he had the same expression. What was with these two?


End file.
